


In Fighting

by FKAErinElric



Series: Family Forever [5]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Apologies, Fighting, Gen, Stress, Stress Baking, Stress Cleaning, Stress Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKAErinElric/pseuds/FKAErinElric
Summary: After a stressful rescue the boys start to fight amongst themselves.Brought to you by a prompt I received





	

Alan stood there with his arms crossed looking over at his older brothers. He could sense Kayo standing beside him and feel her frowning from where she was. An argument was about to break out between the brothers Alan could almost smell it in the air. A rough mission had just wrapped up, tensions were high and words were being exchanged. He knew soon enough Kayo would sense the tension and take off.   
Although her and Brains were considered part of the family whenever a family scrabble broke out the two would vanish until the issue was resolved. Alan could understand their arguments could become like storms; large, violent and all consuming. Alan always figured it was because they rarely fought if ever.   
According to his older brothers when the eldest three were children they occasionally had little fights. The age gap between them and Alan was wide enough that he didn’t remember them though. Since he’s been old enough to remember he only remembers about three to four fights between them. And they were nasty ones. He suspected the reason they could get nasty with one another is because they withheld their feelings and thoughts from each other to keep from having hurt feelings. And once that final button was pushed boom it was on.  
Buttons were fixing to be pushed as Scott yelled at Virgil. “It was a bad call and you know it!”  
Alan flinched at Scott’s harsh tone and he felt Kayo leave the lounge area. He considered following her but his lack of presence would be seen sooner than hers. He needed to learn her stealth skills to get out of situations like this.  
“Bad call? If I hadn’t dropped the pod when I did those people would have drowned!” Virgil yelled back at the eldest  
Alan folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the wall wanting to become part of it.  
“Yeah Scott, if I wasn’t there then,” started Gordon  
“And you!” started Scott as he turned to the blue hologram of John.   
Lucky John being up in space while this is going on, on the island.  
“What about me?” asked John, his tone was dripping with sarcasm. When John got mad he got sarcastic.  
When Scott got mad he yelled until he felt his point was heard. “You didn’t think to tell us that, that boat was in trouble sooner!”  
John rolled his eyes. “I tried to tell you, twice I might add. You might have heard me if your head wasn’t shoved up your,”  
“I told you Scott you need to stop acting without thinking!” Snipped Virgil, when Virgil got mad he started lecturing.  
“You guys were just lucky that I was there with Thunderbird four.” Said Gordon, when Gordon got mad he became egotistical and defensive.  
Alan studied the situation further. When he was mad he became quiet. Sometimes he could be a mixture of his mad and one of the other brothers' forms of mad, it wasn’t unheard of.  
“Luck had nothing to do with it.” Snipped Scott cutting down the swimmer, “John boy here just left out important details.”  
“I did not!” He shouted his voice getting louder with each word, “I told you everything I knew! The victims did not tell me about the boat until EOS sensors picked it up.”  
“See Scott not his fault.” Virgil said defending John  
Scott stood up and glared at his younger brothers. “Either which way we cannot run a rescue operation with half ass information!”  
Alan had heard enough. He stepped from the wall and bellowed. “Shut up!”  
All four of them jumped at Alan’s outburst. Each mumbled his name and looked around each other before he spoke.  
“I’m tired of you guys fighting! I’m tired of hearing all the arguing. We were all wrong! We’re lucky all of us came home today with no injuries and there was no causalities!” He turned around to leave the room, “If you guys can’t see that I don’t know what else to tell you,” he clinched his fists. “We were all idiots today if you ask me.” He stormed out of the room leaving an eerie silence among the brothers. When Alan blew up he usually retreated to somewhere to be alone.  
John was the first to leave after Alan logging off the hologram. After a fight he usually sat and thought about it weighting the consequences of the situation and how to prevent the next fight from happening.  
Gordon was next to leave. After a fight he usually swam out his problems as if the water of the pool would drown out his issues. If the fight was really bad then he’d call Lady Penelope for a chat if she wasn’t busy that is.  
Virgil was next. He retreated to his art studio. Most people would lose their creative mojo after a bad fight but for Virgil splattering paint on a canvas made him feel better. He’d take out his frustrations on the canvas each stroke flicked across it. It made interesting abstract pieces that resembled a Jackson Pollock however it also created a big mess in his studio when he did it.  
Scott was left alone in the lounge. He was the one that started it. Usually the one that starts the fight is left alone in the room to deal with the situation. He would usually throw himself head first into work after a fight to keep his head busy. He sighed heavily. What to do to distract himself from the fight? He looked around and decided that the villa could use a good cleaning.

Kayo hated it when the brothers fought. The tension was palpable. She’d rather not have to be the one that picks them back up after a fight but sometimes it happened. They never fought over missions when Jeff was around. Sometimes she thought the stress of the job without their dad’s support is what lead to situations like this. She lifted her com to her wrist. She was going to get answers from John the reasonable one. “John,”  
He answered quickly. “Hello Kayo,”  
“I assume you know why I’m calling.”  
The red haired man let out a long sigh then answered, “See we had a rescue out on an island base that was getting affected by a tropical storm, while we were there the victims were not very cooperative. In the mist of everything they forgot to tell us about a boat off their coast line which was in the danger zone. EOS seen it I sent Gordon to it which put us a man down on the island. Tensions where high and… Scott blamed me about the boat. Because I took Gordon off the rescue it took them longer to finish and over all stressful.”  
Kayo nodded. “I see. Would explain a lot, you boys been doing a lot of back to back rescues. Probably getting tired, tempers start flaring I’m honestly surprised you lot hadn’t snapped at each other before.”  
“Usually it’s a single incident between one another never all of us.”  
“You guys probably needed a break.”  
“You’re probably right.” There was a pause before he said. “It really is my fault though… I guess I’ll have to apologize to them. Thanks for checking on me Kayo, you’re a good friend.”  
“It’s what I’m here for. And I suggest you keep it simple and just say you’re sorry.”  
“Good idea.” And he ended the call

After that Kayo kept a low profile as the boys stayed hidden. She was wondering if she was going to have to force her hand to get them to apologize to one another. She was getting ready to track them down when she smelt something cooking, and it didn’t smell horribly burnt. Curious she made her way to the kitchen to find Gordon removing cookies from the oven. “Oh no don’t tell me you poisoned them.”  
The second youngest Tracy almost jumped when he turned to look at Kayo. “Oh Kayo,” he looked at the cookies. “No they are apology cookies. Nothing wrong with them, I uh…” He blushed. “I try to fix problems with food, and what else is more wholesome than cookies.” He said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.  
“Gordon I never took you for a baker. Let alone a cooker.”  
“I only do it when I’m supper bummed, or happy. I haven’t gotten the chance to in a while.” He sat the cookies down on the counter to cool. “I hate when we fight. It’s unlike us.” He sighed, “Well no we sometimes fought when we were younger but nothing too bad. I’m not even mad at them. Shit happens you know.”  
Kayo smiled to herself. “It’ll be alright. Want me to get everyone?”  
He shook his head. “Nah. The cookies will bring them.” He said tossing a pot holder aside and headed to the pool as if nothing had happened.   
She raised an eyebrow as she watched him go. He probably knew what he was doing right?

Kayo stayed in the lounge afterwards reading pondering on Gordon’s message when she started to see it take shape. First Alan wondered into the lounge. The young teen still looked drained as he yawned.  
“I smell cookies. Do you smell cookies?” He asked her as he rubbed his eyes.  
“Yup.” She said not getting up at the moment  
His stomach growled. “I probably need to eat.” He grumbled as he headed down to the kitchen.  
Unknown to her a rather dusty Scott was already down there.  
The eldest Tracy looked up at Alan when he made his way down stairs. The teen looked as if he was going to turn and leave when Scott stopped him.  
“Hey Alan, want one?” he asked holding out a cookie. “I don’t know who made them but they are good.”  
The teen smiled and headed over to him. He was happiest when Scott was acting like a person and less like a controlling jerk. He took a cookie and looked at his eldest brother. “What the heck have you been doing?”  
He took a bite of his cookie in thought then said, “Cleaning. I uh… stress clean.” He said with a laugh. “Could be worse habits I suppose.”  
“Would explain why the house looks cleaner. Grandma will be impressed when she gets back from the mainland.”  
Before Scott could answer the sound of heavy boots could be heard. The two turned to look at Virgil who was covered head to toe in paint flicks.  
“Virgil! What have you been doing?” asked Scott  
The black haired man frowned and said, “I was trying to paint.” He looked down at himself. “But I think I gave myself a palate change.”  
The three of them laughed. The fight almost forgotten between them, the painter took a cookie with paint stained hands.  
“Well how did the painting turn out?” asked Alan  
Virgil shrugged, “Looks like I sneezed paint all over it. Never paint when pissed.” He took a bite out of the cookie. “Who made these?”  
The two shrugged then looked at each other. “Wait if you didn’t make them… and we know Scott can’t cook,”  
“Hey!”  
“That only leaves Gordon.” Said Alan  
The three of them stared at the cookies in concern then they heard.  
“Oh man, I was hoping you guys wouldn’t figure it out.” Said Gordon with a laugh  
“Oh no, you didn’t put laxative in it did you?” asked Scott looking at the cookies with suspicion.  
“Of course not, what sort of person do you take me for? Never mind don’t answer that. I was using them to get you guys together and talk.” He said sitting at the table with them  
“The last fight we had cookies suddenly appeared… I always thought John baked them.” Said Scott  
Gordon laughed. “I hate to tell you but Johnny can’t bake cookies. If there has been a desert involved he asks me to make it.”  
“Well I’ll be,” Scott started when they heard over the coms music.  
It’s hard to say I’m sorry  
The four looked at one another. Grabbing up the plate of cookies they went back to the lounge. Kayo was gone but now John was there. He was sitting on the table in the middle of the lunge with his arms crossed.  
He looked up at all of them his green eyes filled with hope and he smiled. “I just wanted to tell you guys I’m sorry.” He stood up and hung his head down. “I wasn’t thinking today. And I’m sorry for what I said, and for being a smart ass.”  
Scott walked over to him and patted him on the shoulder. “I’m sorry I started it.” He looked at the others. “I’m sorry I’ve been a jerk recently… and for acting without thinking. It’s been stressful you know since…” he looked down at the floor. Scott didn’t need to finish they all knew what he meant. He’s taken up a lion’s share of stress to run the organization since their dad went missing.   
Virgil put his arm around Scott almost knocking over the eldest. “I’m sorry too. And Scott if you’re stressed just talk to us… instead of making rash decisions. We can help you take on the stress.”  
Gordon smiled at them. “I didn’t do anything wrong, but I’m sorry too.” He said trying to put them in a group hug  
Alan ran up to all four and tried to hug them. “I’m sorry I got so mad too. I just…” he wiped away tears. “I just hate when you guys fight.”  
Kayo stood back in the shadows watching them exchange more apologies and hugs with one another. She knew deep down within her heart despite anything that came between them the five brothers would always come back together.


End file.
